wisdom8fandomcom-20200213-history
Nomzamo
Thulasizwe Nomzamo (often called simply Nomzamo) is a nation of humans. It is located in northeast Exscillon. It is a massive jungle at the bottom of a crater. A meteor hit northeast Exscillon a millennia ago, and most of what was Nomzamo sunk. What's left is current Nomzamo. At the same time though, that comet had buried deep within it deposits of xalinite. So many of their weapons are made of the metal. Since that day, fog has also encompassed the northeastern coast. Legend says the fog came from the falling star burning up the sea and it still has yet to dissipate. Reign of Umfulu the Merciless (1 AoVL-38 AoVL) There were many tribes and settlements vying for resources for centuries, but they were forged into one nation under the warlord and first King of Nomzamo, Umfulu the Merciless. Umfulu established the political and military structure of Nomzamo, but was a brutal man and suffered no one from outside to enter his kingdom. The poorer cities starved for imports, as much of their own food was sent to the capital of Skyspear as tax. Eventually there was an uprising, and the Nomzami people overthrew Umfulu. The high priest took Umfulu's crown to the top of the highest tower and broke it asunder with his magic. Thousands of golden flakes fell from the tower and showered the weary and bloodied rebels as the sun rose behind Skyspear. This began the reign of the priest caste (the Baluaye) in Nomzamo. They are a deeply religious people who worship Vargasuul and the Cycles. Rule of the Baluaye (38 AoVL-174 AoVL) There are many temples throughout Nomzamo dedicated to different animal spirits. These were mainly used in the tribal days before King Umfulu, but most are still occupied by worshipers of Vargasuul who want nothing to do with Skyspear, and think it and the other nations are corrupt and built on the unnatural lie of unity. They are named simply, like the Temple of the Crocodile, the Temple of the Panther, or the Temple of the Couatl. A final temple, and the priestly school of Nomzamo, is the massive Temple of the Rivers. It is overseen by its own high priest, and is built in the western mountains, where all the rivers of Valthos come together to make the Great River. The rivers run through the temple itself, and lessons of unity and perspective are taught within its walls. (You cannot fight a river, only help to change its course.) Fall of the Baluaye (174 AoVL) Reign of King Jovu the Shrewd (614 AoVL - 668 AoVL) King Jovu was the sitting king of Nomzamo who encouraged intellect and personality over displays of faith and war. His reign was prosperous, and marked a great achievement for Nomzamo. In 582 AoVL a young wizard's pupil named Ziyad visited Zulesh, and after seeing their lifts, conceived the idea of traveling above the trees on one. He imagined lines carrying people across the land, like riding the backs of couatl sky serpents above the canopy. His interests slowly shifted from magic to technology. His parents and uncles and aunts and whatnot drew up the plans for a nationwide lift and cable system to enable safe and fast travel. After forty-one years of hard planning and figuring out how to efficiently engineer with the materials they had, presented their proposal to King Jovu in 623 AoVL. The king was blown away by the plan and ordered immediate construction, but not with the materials they had planned. Instead, he had a diplomatic idea that gained him his title of "the Shrewd". He spent a fortune in gold and favors to renew ties between Nomzamo and Valthos, nations who had been side-eyeing each other over mining rights for some years. He reached out to Heimark for blacksmiths, who fashioned much of the gearwork. Finally, and most expensively, he ordered a team of divers to mine the underwater meteor that lay in Fallen Star Cove, a massive hunk of xalinite. Dozens of divers died in this endeavor, but King Jovu merely honored their deaths and continued the operation. This xalinite was woven into the near-unbreakable cables that run through Nomzamo. The construction took over two decades. As payment for their help, Jovu also had two gauntlets made from the xalinite. He gave the left one to Heimark and the right to Valthos in payment for their aid and as a symbol of strong, helping hands. King Jovu finally saw the completion of his pet project in 644 AoVL. His nurturing of the mind and character helped ease tensions and repair friendships that had been broken during the reigns of previous kings. He was succeeded by his son upon his death in 668 AoVL. Category:Nation Category:Locations